Maracas
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: "Les voy a contar la historia de dos "muchachos" que en su juventud, solían llevar serenata a la misma chica, el tiempo los separo y fue también el tiempo el encargado de reunirlos otra vez, y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro." Intro de Maracas.


Bueno, un día oyendo música, cada vez que oía esta canción sentía la necesidad de escribir este fic, la canción es "Maracas", estaba pensando en quienes serían los involucrados en esta canción, espero que me haya quedado como esperaba, si no, ustedes dirán.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nada más diré que para este Fic, Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade tienen un pasado un tanto diferente a lo que se muestra tanto en el anime como en el manga (dado que Orochimaru no se convirtió en renegado) y obviamente la canción tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a Joan Sebastián y a Alberto Vázquez.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO: MARACAS.**

_Les voy a contar la historia de dos "muchachos" que en su juventud, solían llevar serenata a la misma chica el tiempo los separo fue y también el tiempo el encargado de reunirlos otra vez, y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro_

Jiraiya iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, iba en una zona donde abundaban los cafés, los bares y los restaurantes, iba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos, parecía estar alejado de aquellas que andaba caminando, como si su mente estuviera en algún otro lugar, cuando oyó atrás de él una voz conocida, otro hombre que no había visto en varios años, ya que sus caminos en algún momento de sus vidas se habían separado, parecía ser que ese otro hombre lo había agarrado por sorpresa por el rostro que había puesto el viejo Sannin.

—Cuanto tiempo Jiraiya… ha estas altura ya esperaba encontrarte como momia en algún museo —dijo Orochimaru al acercarse a su antiguo compañero de equipo—, con la mano tan pesada que se carga Tsunade, era lo más probable.

—Mejor vamos ha hablar a otro lado, no me gusta hablar en la calle —comentó Jiraiya a su antiguo compañero de equipo—, ven, vamos a un bar a tomarnos unas copas, yo invito, tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Este… deje de tomar hace algo de tiempo —contestó Orochimaru a su ofrecimiento, como esperando que Jiraiya le saltara con algo.

—Esta bien hombre, entonces será un café —respondió de la manera más calmada que pudo el sannin sapo, cosa que extraño a su ex compañero de equipo, que solo le dijo un "bueno" por contestación—, sería bueno hablar de los viejos tiempos, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Después de caminar un rato en la calle, conversando de pequeñas trivialidades, llegaron a una cafetería de recién inauguración en la aldea, que al parecer tenía cierta clientela, buscaron una mesa algo apartada del resto para tener una conversación más privada sin que oídos ajenos intentaran escuchar de que hablaban ellos dos. Ciertas costumbres shinobis no se perdían a la primera.

Una de las camareras del lugar, con un uniforme simple, sin muchos detalles les atendió, pidiendo ambos un café negro, que andar pidiendo "café irlandés con espuma de nata batida y jarabe de chocolate" era para mujeres, y con eso de que "son muy machos", café negro y sin azúcar, que de otra forma les da diabetes. Minutos después tenían ambas tazas con el liquido negro y amargo frente a ellos.

—Dime, ¿Qué te a pasado durante todo este tiempo?, me entere que te casaste con Tsunade, felicidades amigo ¿Cómo esta ella? —preguntó Orochimaru mientras tomaba su taza con una pálida mano y sin dejar de ver a su amigo.

—Nos divorciamos, no la he visto en algo de tiempo, pero conociéndola estará bien —respondió tristemente Jiraiya, mientras desviaba la mirada—, ya sabes que siempre a sido fuerte, debe estar volviendo locos a todos en el hospital y en las oficinas del Hokage. Con su carácter tan fuerte y explosivo, nunca se cansa, eso, o viendo si puede apostar hasta la montaña de los Hokages, y matando de los nervios a Shizune si consigue hacer esa apuesta.

—Y conociendo el tuyo, diría que seguramente te dejo por ser infiel —comentó quitado de la pena Orochimaru, sabiendo que como eran sus dos viejos amigos—, eso, o te descubrió otra vez en los baños termales intentando espiar a las demás mujeres para tus libros eróticos, ya que ese a sido desde siempre uno de tus temas favoritos.

El otro hombre no dijo nada, solamente se limito a verlo, su rostro tenía una mezcla de reproche por el comentario como de tristeza, como si le doliera hablar de ese tema, pero no le diría nada a su amigo. Después de todo el tiempo pasado durante sus misiones como Gennins ya se habían hecho muy buenos amigos ellos dos, el ex equipo Sarutobi se conocían lo suficientemente bien; los dos sabían el carácter de sus compañeros, aunque Orochimaru al parecer aun no tenía intenciones de cambiar al cien por ciento sus propósitos de seguir hablando de Tsunade, quería saber que pasaba por la mente del otro Sannin en esos momentos, y no pararía hasta hacerlo hablar.

—No sé si aun lo recuerdes, pero le solía mandar Rosas a Tsunade cuando éramos jóvenes… —fue el comentario de Orochimaru, mientras veía hacía otro lado que no fuera Jiraiya —y también recuerdo que le gusto más el clavel que le enviaste en aquella ocasión —a lo que su amigo contesto con un "así es", aunque aun no entendía bien hacia donde se dirigía la platica—. Él Shondaime se enojó con nosotros por la serenata que le habíamos llevado esa vez a Tsunade —continuó el Sannin serpiente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras se recargaba pesadamente sobre el respaldo de su silla y recordando aquél pasado que ha veces sentía lejano, había pasado mucho tiempo y los recuerdos aun se encuentran frescos.

Al parecer esa conversación los había puesto algo nostálgicos, haciendo que recordaran diversas cosas de cuando tenían dieciséis años, a pesar de que en esos momentos tuvieran más de medio siglo sobre sus espaldas; incluso recordaron una que otra cosa de antes, como el examen de los cascabeles con Sarutobi-Sensei.

Por unos segundos permanecieron callados mientras dejaban que los recuerdos y el aroma del café pedido les inundaban el cerebro, como si en vez de que la cafeína los alterara, provocara una sensación de relajación que bien les estaba soltando la lengua como si estuvieran tomando Sake.

—Según recuerdo, Shondaime-sama se enojo principalmente por que se nos ocurrió llevársela durante una reunión familiar que se estaba llevando en la oficina del Hokage, para no se que cosa del Clan Senju —aportó Jiraiya también sonriendo, por vez primera desde su divorcio con Tsunade—, y se la llevamos al balcón de la oficina de su abuelo, vaya escándalo que armamos, y eso que solo llevábamos una Guitarra y unas maracas.

—Yo la guitarra y tu las maracas —comentó el Sannin de las Serpientes dándole la razón a Jiraiya acentuando su sonrisa— ella en esos momentos tenía quince años y nosotros dieciséis, tal vez fueron las hormonas las que nos hicieron llevarle la serenata, pero a ella le gusto, aunque su abuelo nos castigara por el escándalo armado.

La escena se reprodujo en sus cabezas, el "intento de serenata" fue un desastre, como no se habían puesto de acuerdo en la canción, cada uno tocaba y cantaba lo primero que se le vino a la mente… aunque decir que "tocaba y cantaba" es decir mucho, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía tocar algún instrumento y menos cantar. A Tsunade le había parecido un detalle muy tierno de parte de los dos, a parte de uno muy gracioso, se podría decir que como músicos, son muy buenos Sannins.

Claro, él Shondaime Hokage no le pareció un "detalle muy tierno" de parte de los compañeros de equipo de su nieta, la cual se tuvo que poner sería, quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, para que no se enojara más su abuelo.

—De esa vez han pasado demasiado cosas Orochimaru —dijo su amigo con una sonrisa amarga—, pero por ser mi amigo te diré un secreto, una confesión.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Orochimaru—, mientras no me digas que eres gay, o un asalta cunas, dime lo que sea.

—No me confundas contigo… —espetó su amigo viéndolo feo—. No, lo que pasa es que a pesar del divorcio nunca olvide a Tsunade, la extraño demasiado y no sabes cuanto deseo el poder regresar a su lado, verla despertar a mi lado como antes, creo que la amo aun más que cuando nos casamos, si eso es posible…

—¿Sabes qué Jiraiya? —Orochimaru se levantó de golpe de su silla—, deberíamos ir por una guitarra y unas maracas, dirigirnos al balcón de la oficina de Tsunade, y llevarle serenata como aquella vez. Tienes que volverla a conquistarla, amarla como cuando teníamos dieciséis años.

Era oficial, Orochimaru se había vuelto loco, por muy sannin que fuera, desde el punto de vista de Jiraiya, se le acababa de morir la última neurona cuerda a su amigo, ocasionando que sea visto con cara de asombro por la descabellada idea, para pasar a una cara que bien decía "estas loco, realmente loco". Ya no andaban como para andar con una guitarra y un par de maracas como hacía años, si en ese entonces no sabían tocar instrumento alguno, menos cantar, esas dos "habilidades" se habían ido en pique todavía más, provocando que ahora el resultado sea todavía peor

—No tiene caso amigo —le dijo como sin de verlo; pensando en como hacer el ir a encerrarlo al manicomio, pero debería saber que su amigo no se iba a dejar vencerse tan fácilmente, al final, lo convenció de la serenata—. Esta bien, llevaremos juntos serenata, hasta el balcón de la oficina de Tsunade, tu la guitarra y yo las maracas como cuando teníamos dieciséis. Solo esperemos que no nos avienten una cubeta llena de babosas como la última vez que le llevamos serenata… o esta se enoje e invoque a Katsuyu.

—Eso, o nos eche encima a su cerdita —le comentó recordando la cerdita que solía tener Tsunade consigo—, la última vez que me tope con ese jamón con patas, no dejo de corretearme hasta morderme el tobillo, pero vamos, que la serenata no se va a dar sola.


End file.
